my salvation
by midnight1994
Summary: Alex is a kid from the strets used to being on her own nothing special or so she thinks until a series of events lead her to an odd hidden school where strange stuff happen often there she meets gabriel the school bad boy with a terrifying past of his own and he will do everything he can to keep alex away from him can she save him and can they get past the obstacles coming their wa


Chapter one

I ran hard and fast through the thundering storm. I felt the evil rolling off the dark figure chasing after me. My was pounding in my chest as i felt the evil presence coming closer. I just kept pushing my body foward trying to lose him in all the trees surrounding me. I didnt have no sense or direction as to where i was headed n my legs where begining to protest but i had to get away. I didnt even want to think of what the malevolent being would do to me if he got his hands on me. I dont understand what he could possibly want with me a nobody. I wasnt anything special i didnt have any money or anything of value, i had been raised on the street bouhincing from place to place. I had been sensing someone following for the past couple of weeks but i just brushed it off thinking it was just my over active imagination but tonight as i woke up suddenly in the middle of the night to a dark figure linguring over me. He was wearing all black cloths and a mask covering his face. I tried fought him off bitting him on the shoulder. He grabed me by the shoulder slamming me on to the hard ground i had been sleeping in. I hit him hard on his male parts and ran

As i slowly started to become aware of the world around me i heard a faint beeping sound. I then realized i was lying on something soft as i slowly began to open my eyes the light was blinding. After a few minutes my eyes ajusted and i took in my souroundings. I was in a hospital bed and i had an iv conected to me to me. The room was white with a few hospital machines and a recliner parallel to to the bed by the window. I automatic began to look for my escape route i had no idea where i was or who these people where. I pulled out the iv and slowly tried to stand up. As soon as i started moving a wave of dizziness hit me and i fell. Damn it i thought i have to get out of here who knows what these people are gonna do to me.i wondered what had happended to the attacker chasing me and the man with the beautiful blue eyes that tried to save. Just as i was starting to try and get off the floor a doctor walked in he wasnt all that big he had dark brown eyes and hair to match and sun tanned skin but he scared me. I started backing as far as i could against the wall. "Hi my name is doctor Cole Duran. Dont be afraid we are just trying to help you. No one here is gonna hurt you. Can i please have your name?"said the doctor. I contemplated several seconds if i should trust the doctor or not. "My name is alexandria. Can i please leave." I finally replied. "Why dont we see how your doing and talk for a while then if u still want to leave we can arange that"i stared at him for several minutes i really just wanted to leave i didnt know what these people would expect out of me for taking care of me "fine but Im letting you know i dont have any money or anything to pay for any of this" he looked at me seriously "we dont expect anything from you. All we want to do is help you."

I didnt really believe him but i was already here so i guess ill stay and just wait for a chance to escape." The doctor moved to check my vital signs on the monitor on the machine and said. "You are at night falls for the gifted. We help kids with special gifts reach there full potential. Now im sure u are wondering what happened to your attcker and the person who tried to help you right?" i just nodded my head yes. "One of our students was walking outside and heard all the comotion and ran to see what was going on he and he came across u all. The man got away but the boy his name is gabriel carried you all the school to get you help. He is in another room being treated toobut he is ok." I wanted to thank this gabriel person for saving me and getting me help. I would ask the doctor where his room was As the doctor where his room was. "The school would like to conatct your parents and get you enrolled here with us. Would you like that?" I just stared at him blankely and thought what the hell why would they want to do that? "Look thats nice and all but i dont have any parents and idont have any way to pay for a school like this. Besides why would you want me here im not gifted or anything." The doctor just smiled and said " you are more special than you think but why do.t we go talk to the schools director she can explain all this better you are free now to move around a bit and your vitals look good." My head was spinning this is the last thing i expected. I didnt want to be here any more. I had a feeling this placed was more than meets the eye, there was an odd energy buzzing around the place that was unsettling. "I want to go see Gabriel first can you please tell where he is?"

The doctor agreed and we headed out to the waiting room and i saw him there. I hadnt really gotten a good look at him but even though i had only looked into those beautiful eyes once i recognized them right away as he looked up at us as we where approaching. I couldnt believe i was in front of the boy who saved me once again

Chapter two

I slowly walked up to him. He was a good six feet tall for sure and his body was well built. His beautiful blue eyes looked hard as if he had been through alot. He had this angelic beauty about him he looked like he coukd ve your dream come true and your worst nightmare come to life all at once. I could see this a darkness so consuming, the kind you coukd never find your way back from and it was terrifying. I could see the emotional scars that where beyond the ones on his body from the battles he had waged. I could also tell that he like me had had a rough jounrey and i wanted to help save him like he saved me. "I wanted to thank you for saving." I said as i reached him. He looked down at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Save it little girl i dont need your gratitude. Now you can scurry off to where you came from and leave me alone. Just cause i helped you doesnt mean we are gonna be best friends." I was stunned silent. This guy was being a complete asshole when all i was trying to do was thank him. Who the hell was this guy anyway. The doctor behind me spoke up " Now Gabriel be nice she is just trying to thank you" gabriel gave a sarcastic laugh "Nice gets you killed. And as for u little girl stay away from me for your own good." And then he just walked away he walked away.

I know most people would be put off by him and maybe even a little scared but alli wanted to do was find out why he was like that and help him i mean he couldnt be all that bad i mean he did save me and besides i felt his pain. I turned to the doctor and asked "whats up with him? Why did he go off on me like doesnt even know me." The doctor sighed and said "he has had a rough live for his short yearsand he just recently got out of a very horrible place. I can tell you want you want to try and help him even though he was so rude but my suggestion is dont. We have tried but they broke him. They broke him, stomped on the remaining pieces, and set him on fire it wontdo any good to try and save him. He is beyond fixing. Now lets go see the schools director."

As we walked out into the cold night air i tried to process everything that had just happened. The closer we got to what the doctor called the administrative building the more nervous i got. This was all so strange to me this recently that man attacking me, this school, plus all the odd stuff that i was feeling lately. I swear i was having visions of the future and i and that bone chilling darkness i sensed from gabriel this wasnt normal but im scared to tell anybody. They would pobably think i was crazy or some kind of freak.

The doctor lead me inside the building and we crossed a the main lobby to the back of the bulding and knocked on the door at the end of the hall. I heard a high female voice say "come in" i walked in and took in all my surroundings. The office was huge it had a huge book case on the right and a black couch against the wall near te window and straight ahead when u walked in there was the desk. Behind the desk stood a tall woman with raven dark hair and dark brown eyes. She looked up from her papers and smiled "hello alexandria ive been expecting you."

I swallowed hard the way she said that sent chills running through out my whole body. "I know you want an explination as to what is going on but first tell me about yourself." "Why do you want to know about me. Look I appreciate you helping me but I'm feeling better now so I'm out. " I started to get up to leave when the director said "I know your secret alex. I know you've been sensing odd stuff and having visions. We can help you understand what's going on with you."I let my self fall back in the chair. I knew there was something different about this school . "Who are you people? What are you people?" She sighed "Well first off my name is Glorianna Falcon. This is a school for kids with speicial gifts like yours. We help them all develope their gifts and control them. Each one of you has very special capablities and i would like to help you develope them and unlock your potential. Please consider staying we would love to have you." I didnt know why but i felt like she knew more about me than she let on. "how do you know all this about me. Ive never told anyone?" I asked i began to fidget, all i really wanted to do run away from this strange place. Everything she was saying kinda made sense which was kinda scary considering the crazy things she was saying. I really wanted to know how she knew all this stuff about me and how much she knew.

"We sensed an imense power coming off off you. We had you followed by some of our school guards we were trying to find the best way to approach you. We didnt want to frighten you since we could tell you didnt know anything about what you are or your powers." I felt like i wanted to scream what is going on? what was this lady talking about powers and special gifts and what did she mean what i was i was human wasnt i ? Suddenly i got an intense pain in my head. i screamed as the pain intensified and i put my hands to the side of my head trying to stop the agony. "Are you ok"Dr. Duran asked concerned. "Im fine this is just all a little too much especially after what just happened." The director already on here feet said "why dont you stay the night it is still pouring out and its late. Then in the morning once you have had time to think things over you can decide if you want to hear the rest or leave." I thought about it for a couple of seconds i mean that man could still be out there and i didnt have anywhere else to go. I made my decision i just hoped it was the right one. "Ok ill stay for tonight only"i answered nervously. I made sure i emphasized for tonight only. "Ok well i have to go back to the clinic but i will send someone who can show you around and help you find your room and i will like to see you in the morning to make sure you really are fine alexandria" i just nodded as Mrs falcon said "Yes that will be lovely thank you doctor cole ."

As i sat there waiting i truelly started to wonder if i had made the right decision. This place was so strange and they all seemed even crazier than me. After i got some sleep i am sure i will be able to think more clearly and fully understand what they where trying to tell me. After several minutes passed in silence their came a knock on the door. When the door slowly opened and i saw who it was i couldnt believe it. Ofcourse it would be Gabriel who would escort me.

Chapter 2 part 2

Of all the people to the doctor could have sent he sends gabriel. He just stood there with a blank expression oid of any emotion at all. God i couldnt begin to imagine what it would take to break someone so much and completely stripe them of there feeling. "Ready"he says ina rough voice i say goodbye to mrs falcon and head out.

Once we stepped outside i realized the rain had finally stopped. I sighed as we walked in silence and i tried to take in all of my surrounding. It was quit beautiful with all the trees and the main castle like building i saw was straight out of the mideaval times. There was smaller two buildings surrounding it and somehw they matchedthe mideavil castle. As we headed in the direction of the castle i began to get frustrated as gabriel kept walking ahead. I was practically running to try and keep up with him i finally had enough and just stopped "hello would you mind slowing down not all of us can walk as fast as you" he just kept walking and rolled his eyes. He said "its not my fault you cant keep uo short stuff. You better walk faster if you dont want to get lost" he smirked. Ugh he was so infuriatung i wanted to smack that little smirk right off his face. Surprisingly he did slow down and i was able to catch up to him once we got inside the doors there was a huge staircase that divided in the middle into two seperate wings. We headed up those stairs and to the right we walked down a long hall then turnes at the third door he stopped suddenly "this is where u will be staying its the girls wing anything you need should be there if not go bother someone else thats actually gonna care." He said before he quickly walked off almost at a run. I just stood there in shock. I opened the door to the room and stepped inside. The room was huge it had a huge bed in the middle and it even had couch. I looked around and found some stuff to sleep in and quickly feel into bed. I had a lot of thinking to do and hopefully a goood night sleep on a confy bed wopuld help get my head straightend. I had had a weird day today. I dont think anybody would believe me if i told them them about my day.

I woke up in the middle of the hot and sweaty. I was awoken by a nightmare. i had been running down the hallways to what i could only assume was this school or at least it felt like it. I was bing chased again by a pale man with the darkest i had ever seen. The out of no where came out gabriel and took the man by the and throat and slammed him on the floor with inhuman strength and i stopped and stood there frozen. I saw fangs protruding out of gabriels mouth and he looked up at me and grinned evilly before he ripped into th me mans throat with his fangs. It had to be the weirdest dream i ever had i looked around disoriented at first and then i remebered where i was at and what had happened. After that awful nightmare i felt wide awake. Ugh so much getting a good night sleep so i could think better in the morning. I decided since i wasnt going to go back to sleep i might as well walk around and get a feel for the place.

As i walked out of the room i felt a sudden chill all over my body. Once again i felt that energy coming from th school almost vibrating through out my whole. I had never felt anything like that before but i ignored it i figured it probably has to do with all my emotions on overload from the day before. I walked a few feet before i came to another hall to my right. I decided to take that hallway to see where it went. As i was walking i felt that chill even stronger than before. I kept walking a little more and when i look up ahead i see that there is a dead end. The wall at the end of the hallway seemed like it began to and i saw black begin to


End file.
